Andy
Andy is a rockman from the planet Venus who joined King Arthur and his crew aboard ''Camelot'' in the 1500s. Sir Lancelot had tried to attack Andy when they first met, thinking him to be a monster, but Andy's rock-body proved a match for the weapons of the knights. Andy explored the galaxy with the knights of Space Britain and discovered he had a natural talent for craps during their stay on Outpost Finagle. Description Appearance See also: Rockman Andy is a humanoid rockman and therefore made entirely of rock. His is orange hued, and would blend in with the rocks of his native world of Venus. His eyes are two, big, blue, glowing orbs that convey most of his moods. He has no mouth on his headPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality As he has no mouth, Andy cannot speak, and instead he must convey his feelings to others through body language. He, like all rockmen, is friendly and extremely docile. Even when attacked. Traits Impervious Andy is impervious to most weaponry due to his rock-body, including spears, which bounce off of him. This includes energy weapons, like a beam swordPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Craps Player Andy is, strangely, very good at playing crapsPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot The Solar System After King Arthur and the Camelot Crew left their home planet of Earth behind, they first travelled to MercuryPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. However Arthur found it to be nothing but a boring rock so they moved to the next planet, which was Venus. When they detected life-signs an Away Team was sent down to the planet led by Sir Lancelot, a brave and enthusiastic knight. With him was his own son, Sir Galahad, and the son of the king, Prince Mordred. With them were two more knights, The Black Knight and The Faerie Knight. Upon seeing the first rockman, Sir Lancelot believed it to be a monster and attacked it with his spear. The spear was repelled by the rockman's body and when the rockman didn't retaliate, Lancelot found that the creature would mimic his waving. Thus they discovered that the rockmen were gentle, docile beings. One of the rockmen even decided to join the Camelot Crew for himself and Merlin the Younger, who was quite taken by the alien, named him Andy.Though he was unable to communicate, Andy went with the group of diplomats that visited the planet Saturn and its native Krypton people. When a raid struck the X-Krypton City, the humans went to battle and Andy himself was attacked by the raiders. Even the beam swords of the Kryptons proved ineffective against his tough stone-body. Unable to comprehend the violence, Andy just waved at them until the battle was won by the humans and X-Kryptons. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans, and Andy, of Space Britain arrived at Outpost Finagle - a station that provided endless leisure activities to all manner of species from across the MultiversePan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Not in her armour, Anglia visited the Three Men and a Squid Casino where she tried to learn to play craps with Andy, the rockman. She was startled when her mother, Anglitora, entered the casino to see her daughter. Anglia is irritated by her mother's presence and Anglia wants to know why she's been avoiding her. Anglia insisted she was just waiting in the casino for Mordred, calling the prince by his name. Anglitora realised there was something between her daughter and the prince and was satisfied to being left alone for something positive. Anglia explained that she didn't want to get into fights with people who spread rumours about her mother but Anglitora asserted that she didn't care about what they said. Andy proved himself an expert craps player and kept making money while Anglia kept losing. Then Anglia saw her grandfather, Prester John, appear in the casino but only she could see him. He told her he had come to watch his daughter die and suddenly Anglitora was convulsing on the ground. Prester John assured Anglia that he wasn't responsible, he was just there to watch. Medical droids arrived but it was too late as Anglitora died looking up at her father. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:Alien Characters